


Tell me more

by Lavacamooz567



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Face-Fucking, Kinks, M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavacamooz567/pseuds/Lavacamooz567
Summary: Due to a flirtatious conversation at lunch, Felix asks Ashe if he can go over to Ashe's room at night. Ashe obliges. When Felix enters the room, he notices some rope and happily obliges Ashe's kinks
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Tell me more

**Author's Note:**

> This was written while watching Demon Slayer at 2am, so take that in mind. Also my first upload on this site, so I hope the formatting is ok.

It’s around noon at Garegg Mach. The childhood quartet (Ingrid, Sylvain, Dimitri, and Felix) are sitting around a table chatting as usual. The bonus of Claude trying to flirt with Dimitri was particularly interesting to a certain Sylvain sitting there, who had somehow managed bring a usually frustrated Ingrid into the gossip, and yet still failing at flirtatiously bringing a uncomfortable Felix into the conversation. Felix, for his part, had never enjoyed Sylvain’s playboy tendencies, but the flirting over Claude’s flirting was particularly annoying for Felix. Rather then engage with him, Felix turns to an awkward looking Ashe sitting next to him.

The conversation going on at the table does make Felix uncomfortable, but the overt flirtation at the table also makes his blood hot. For this reason, he whispered into Ashe’s ear “Can wee meet in your room tonight?” Ashe instantly blushes, almost at a loss for words. Neither of the boys were ever good at expressing themselves, but Felix was more adapt at initiating, well, anything. The most forward Ashe ever got would be his poorly hidden climaxes while Felix trained, especially near the end of Felix’s training when his shirt was so sweaty that he would have to remove it. Felix found this amusing, especially Ashe’s flawed attempts to hide, but would never confront him about it. Ashe turned back to Felix, the residual blush slowly fading away, and said “Sure Felix, I would be h.h..happy to for you to come by.” Through his attempts to keep his standard composure, Ashe’s stutter contains the insight Felix desires into Ashe’s true emotions.

Felix quickly finishes his lunch as Sylvain continues to flirt with him, and basically everyone else at the table. As soon he finishes his food, Felix stands up and exclaims _this is fucking ridiculous_ before returning to the training grounds. Ashe looks on in hopeless anguish as Felix leaves.

That night after all had gone to bed, and noises start to emanate from Sylvain’s room, Felix exits his room, making sure to bring a bottle of oil, and heads down to the first floor and to Ashe’s door. He opens it and proceeds inside. Ashe sits on his bed, wearing only a loose-fitting jacket, ones that’s not even buttoned, and a pair of shorts. As Felix entered, Ashe jumps back, throwing the book he was reading in the air. “F…Felix, welcome.” “Hello Ashe.” Felix says as he hopelessly tries to cover up the blush currently forming due to Ashe’s particular choice of clothing. “What are you wearing?” He asks. “Umm, well I got cold so I put on a jacket” “Ok, but why the fuck are you naked” “I, um, couldn’t, well, um, wait.” “Fuck, Ashe” Felix states as he wanders around his boyfriend’s room. He looks at the dresser and sees some rope. Felix turns to Ashe, who lets out a small whimper while raising his eyes and letting a small smirk slip form. Felix turns back at the dresser and sees a small book. He can only make out the word _bondage_ from where he is standing, but he doesn’t need to read the rest of the cover to know the contents of the book. Where he got the book from Felix has no idea, but he doesn’t really care enough to think about it.

Felix bent down over the bed and sweetly grabbed Ashe’s lips with his own, inserting his tongue as Ashe licked it. Felix removed Ashe’s jacket shortly before letting go of Ashe’s lips, and begging to nibble down his body, stopping right before his nipples and beginning to lick around them. As he grabbed Ashe’s nipples with his teeth and gently pulled, he could hear Ashe whimper In the background, “more, m.m.m.mmmm more.” Felix obliged, pulling harder as Ashe yelped. “Quieter” Felix warns “We don’t want to wake others up.” Ashe looks up, engulfing Felix’s sight with his puppy dog like eyes. “fuck.. I love you Ashe” Felix says as he returns to tugging on Ashe’s nipples. Felix then slowly kisses and nips his way down Ashe’s body, all the way to his shorts. Felix tenderly removes his shorts, before taking his penis into his mouth as far as he can and softly biting down as Ashe moaned. Felix began sucking and moving his head as rough as he could; Ashe’s moans increased. “Felix. The he he he rope.”

Felix stood up and cooed “Humm, not rough enough for you my sweet?” Ashe whimpered in the background “aaa yes, tie me up Fee.” Felix opens the book and finds the instructions. After reading them carefully, he picks up the rope and begins to tie Ashe up. When Felix gets to the more restricting parts of the process he checks in with Ashe “Are you sure about this?” “Yes, please my knight.” Felix then lifts ashes legs to expose his widened hole, proceeding to tie them into place, and then continues binding him. Eventually, Felix gets to the part he has been savoring in his mind. He tosses Ashe on his stomach and binds his hands together, creating a knot to keep Ashe secure.

He rolls Ashe back onto his back and steps away from the bed. “Humm, I guess I’m not exactly like the knight in your stories, am I?” Felix coos, to which Ashe responded, “well, not all of them.” At this Felix pulls of his shirt and unbuttons his pants, not even trying to hide the blush plaguing his face. Ashe looks over Felix’s body as Felix unties his hair. Ashe watches the long, slick blue hair fall upon the toned abs of his boyfriend’s athletic, yet still twinky build. Ashe wiggles to the side of the bed and rolls onto his back, perking up as Felix approaches. Felix grabs Ashe’s hair and inserts his cock into the drooling mouth before him. Felix roughly thrusts in again and again, making sure to hit the back of Ashes throat each time. He bends over inserts two fingers into Ashe’s ass, already at a convenient angle due to how his legs are bound. Each time Felix thrusts into Ashe’s mouth his pokes his prostrate. Ashe would moan but he can’t due to the ferocity of Felix’s thrusts. Eventually Felix removes his hand from Ashe’s hole, and grabs Ashe’s hair, holding his head in place as he thrusts in as far as he can and lets out a load of seed into Ashe’s throat. Felix removes himself from Ashe as Ashe’s licks up Felix’s seed, savoring every last taste that engulfs his mouth.

Felix walks around and climbs onto the bed, directly behind Ashe, placing some oil on his cock before inserting it into Ashe. As Felix begins thrusting, he grabs Ashe’s hair and pulls back. “God I love you so much Ashe, you know that right.” Felix grunts as he violently thrusts in. “T.t.tell me more. T.t.t.ttttttTell me how you love meAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” Ashe interrupts his request with a loud moan as Felix thrusts In as far as he could. Felix lets go of Ashe’s hair and leans over so his chest lays against Ashe’s bound back. He bites his neck, claiming Ashe as his own, as he has down several times in the past. He then proceeds to nip at Ashe’s ear as he fulfils the request. “I love you Ashe, I love you. Your enthusiasm, your innocence, your noises” Felix grabs Ashes throat and thrusts in as he says this, producing a loud moan from Ashe. “Oh Ashe, I can’t put it into words. You re my everything, my love my life my light.” “F. f .uh fuh fuh. FEEE” Ashe lets out as Felix squeezes his neck a bit hard and begin thrusting even more violently. “AAaaashe.”

At this Felix pulls out and walks around to the other side of the bed where Ashe’s blushing mess of a face lays. Felix softly kisses him then flips him around so Ashe now lays on his back with his feet facing Felix. Felix then pick Ashe up. He puts an arm around the boy to keep him steady as he inserts his cock inside Ashe’s hole. He then grabs Ashe’s throat and begins thrusting into him again. Ashe, at this point completely powerless, unable to move any part of his body, suspended in the air with the only thing keeping him from falling being Felix, and the hard yet tender hand around his neck, begins to coo what he can at Felix: “Ooo fee, I love you, I need you my knight, tell me more, tell me mmmORRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAe.” “Aaashe. I love your devotion. I know one day you will be a great knight.” Ashe moans at this, moans at the best night of his life. “After all of this, when I inherit my title as Duke, you will be my knight. My precious knight, keeping me sane and safe” at this Ashe screams “FEEEEEEEE” as he climaxes, and a load of sperm flies up hitting Felix’s jaw. “I love the fact that you cum before me, so I can taste you as I piece you” Felix then thrusts even more violently and squeezes Ashe’s neck harder. Eventually he buckles under the pressure and release his load into a pale, yelping Ashe.

He sets Ashe down and proceeds to untie him while still telling his boy all the ways his loves him. When Felix starts to remove the rope from around Ashe’s lower region, more seed spills from his penis, flowing onto Felix hand, which Felix then licks. When he is done removing the bindings, Felix places them on Ashe’s desk and then sits in his chair with a bright red blush across his face. Hes gets embarrassed and hides his head in his arms. Ashe walks up behind him “Thank you Fee. Thank you. I love you too. I love the way that you get embarrassed and hide away in your hands” “Nonsense. It doesn’t matter anyways” Felix scoffs. Ashe wraps his arms around Felix’s chest and whispers into his ear “the thing I love the most is that I know you don’t mean that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Purple and Hyper in the rarepair server for the idea (well, the voice and bondage part)


End file.
